Sumire Saito
Sumire Saito joined Fenrir Far East Branch along with Brittanie, Cheria and Kota at the same time. She's a skilled combatant with impressive feats under her belt, but didn't quite reach leader level due to her behavior leaving much to be desired. Biography GE1: Sumire's family barely eked out a living, having been denied asylum before she was born and managing to get by without becoming dinner for the Aragami along with the other people denied by or escaped from Fenrir, using Fenrir technology they hijacked to avoid Aragami. Sumire and her family were almost killed by an Aragami when they had to stop for her mother who was feeling sick, but were saved just in time by a God Eater dispatched to retrieve it's core. Watching them in both awe and helplessness before making an escape, she decides she wants to become a God Eater- to help her family's living condition and to no longer feel helpless when faced with one of the beasts. Shocked to hear herself, she has the qualities to become a New Type and passes the aptitude test, joining the first unit with fellow rookies Brittanie, Cheria and Kota (and later followed up with Alisa). GE2: Sumire often works as an instructor for new recruits, handling both classroom style teaching and early field training. She's well liked, as she makes things more fun and seem less bleak while still treating survival as an utmost priority. While she's more of a floater as she also works together with Cradle, she's often compared to Lindow when he was training recruits. She also has fun introducing Ren to anyone who can see him around this time, him becoming somewhat of an Urban Legend, being sighted and assumed to be the ghost of a God Eater by many and she wants to dispel those thoughts. She offers Blood her services after the corruption of the Spiral Tree, as now she's around more often to help with the defensive. GE3: While together with her family in Europe trying to establish a new Satellite base doing work for Cradle, she's stranded with them when a certain failed experiment causes the Ashlands. Luckily being within a Fenrir branch at the time, they go through the debacle unscathed. Sumire steps up to offer her services to rescue and protect survivors in the area and stuck it out until after an unspecified amount of time, an Ash Crawler for Port Dusty Miller makes a round to pick her and the people up. As she' requests supplies in the port's wishlist program (lighting up that someone still offers such kindness in these times), she's floored when she sees it's a familiar face that owns the port (Soma under the alias Ein) and at least he and his family are okay and in one piece living these new lives. She then enlists to serve as a God Eater for Ein and later for the Chrysanthemum. Personality Sumire starts off fun loving, a little foul mouthed and laid back, carrying herself with more confidence than her body should hold- though in truth she's particularly terrified of Aragami at first, and it certainly didn't help her to see Erik get mauled in front of her eyes so early on. Even so, she takes a "fake it till you make it" approach and continues acting cool, in hopes her act will truly become courage. When Lindow goes MIA, though also deeply hurt by it, she takes a page from Kota's book and tries to offer cheer as best as she can. After Unit 1 defeats the Dyaus Pita that "killed" Lindow, she begins to mature a bit and doesn't act with as much swagger, feeling that that feat gave her the true confidence she needed. When the chaos of the Ark project ensues and she grew very fond of and lost Shio, her personality becomes a bit muted, saddened at how powerless she feels losing important people to her right before her eyes. After getting resonance with Brittanie and becoming able to see Ren, she gains her cheer back as she treasures her time with him, only for it to be lost again for a while at his necessary sacrifice. She takes steps to recovering and becoming herself again while watching Lindow happy, surrounded by the others, coming to terms with what was lost and what was gained in the process. By the end of Resurrection, she's changed after coming so far, now more mature and level headed while still having fun and spreading optimism. Appearance Sumire has short black hair, wearing a metal buckle-shaped clip on the left side as decoration. Her eyes are an aqua color and her skin olive. She wears a white and black sniper top with a black crop top underneath it, white shorts with the end folded over, a black pouch with red detailing strapped to her right leg and reddish-brown boots with fuzzy black boot covers. As with all God Eaters, she wears the signature red armlet on her right wrist. As of GE2, she's considerably grown her hair out and wears it in a low pony tail, a lotus hair clip now in the place where her buckle was. She wears a white vest with gold trim that's zipped just below the bust with a black sleeveless crop top underneath, black shorts with a gold buckle belt, black thighhigh boots with a red belt towards the top and red heels, a zip up neck cover, black long, fingerless gloves with a red band at the wrist and a red ribbon tied around her right bicep. As always, she wears the red signature armlet on her right wrist. During GE3, she no longer wears any kind of uniform. She wears a white blazer with a red long scarf, black lace shirt underneath with black suit shorts and red ankle boots. She wears her hair in a messy bun with a few loose strands and has sunglasses usually resting on her head. Character Relationships Lindow Amamiya: Sumire falls in admiration for him quite quickly and mistakes it for love. She always did her utmost to seem cool, at least until after his disappearance and she realized how off base she was about how she felt. After he's rescued, she shares the adventures she had with Ren and what fun she had teaching him about all sorts of things, knowing he'd appreciate learning about what his Arc got up to. Eventually when she somehow is with child, Lindow jokingly laments that he's way too young for her to be making him into a grandfather, but tells her to remember she too is part of the Amamiya family now. Kota Fujiki: She has fun being silly with him, sending each other things on the terminal or watching him stupidly set himself up to get owned by Soma in someway. While Kota seemed to have a low opinion of himself, Sumire had a high one of him, always appreciating that he could lighten the mood by just being himself. While they were on disagreeing parties for a spell during the Aegis Project, she made sure to let him know she respected his decision and how much he cares for his family to want to gamble on it. Sakuya Tachibana: She sees Sakuya much like an elder sister and always took her guidance to heart. It hurt her to see Sakuya so broken up with Lindow was MIA and did her best to support her through her actions, helping keep the team spirited however she could. She also covertly snuck supplies to her and Alisa while they were investigating Aegis and considered traitors. She had much fun doting on Sakuya's baby Ren and enjoyed playdates with all the children while the opportunity was present. Soma Schicksal: She initially finds Soma intimidating. Although she witnessed Eric's demise, she didn't actually take his comment about dooming his teammates to heart, but still didn't press him too much for interaction as his aura still did a good job of keeping her at arms distance. Her opinion begins to change seeing him with Shio and opening up to Brittanie and she eventually takes steps to close the gaps between them as well. She still doesn't go out of her way to mess with him and much prefers watching Kota doom himself to Soma's retaliations. Alisa Ilinichina Amiella: At first she assumed they wouldn't get along. At all. Her hoity toity attitude annoyed her very quickly, but this also changed just as fast. After the Moon in the Welkin mission went awry and Alisa made steps to change, Sumire made sure Alisa knew she'd also support her and she'd hold no grudge over the accident that happened. They gradually grow to become close friends, enjoying things like cooking and fashion together. Brittanie Wheeler: Her unit's eventual Captain back in the events of GE1. Sumire holds respect for Brittanie and was glad she was in the unit upon Lindow's disappearance, as she was the only one who maintained a level head while everyone else was kinda losing theirs. She's one of the many who can see Brittanie's budding romance with Soma coming a mile away and eventually comments on it. Sumire's a willing babysitter for her future daughter, Shio, although she always makes faces at Brittanie's smart comments about practicing for a potential child of her own (and somehow blames her for jinxing her down the line). She worries for her and her family after the event that marks the beginnings of GE3 and is glad she seems safe in Port Dusty Miller. Tsubaki Amamiya: She immediately wants to be someone like Tsubaki the moment she sits in her first lesson with her, her cool aura, sleek outfit and battle prowess all something to aim for. Despite her attitude usually leaving something to be desired with most others, she's always paying full attention, at her best behavior and always aiming to impress when she knows she's being evaluated by Tsubaki. Sumire wants to be a sniper as renowned and trusted as she is. Shio: Sumire was instantly charmed by Shio, just as everyone else was. She had a ton of fun teaching her, although Alisa always reprimanded her over teaching her things she probably could have done better without. Just like everyone else, Sumire did her best to guard Shio from being found out and tried her best to protect and rescue her, but as Johannes started the devouring apocalypse, she was completely powerless to do anything as she watched Shio take the sacrifice and leave them to protect them all instead. She's elated to be able to properly tell Shio goodbye after the events of Resurrection, tearful as she tells her to take care of herself and she'll always think of her. Ren: As a new recruit not stationed with the other units and someone who saved an important friend, Sumire's quick to stay by him often and try to look out for him. Being somewhat quirky, he piques her interest (saying there's subtle flavors when devouring an Aragami and being able to stomach Sakaki's First Love Juice and actually like it?) and she finds more ways to spend extra time with him, be it talking about God Arcs in the bay, holing up in her room to play all sorts of card games or lounging in the infirmary, talking about anything while sipping on drinks. She finds herself feeling affectionately towards him, so the wham moment when she finds out he's actually a personification of Lindow's God Arc and only 2 others were able to see him at all stings all the more. She still acknowledges that she really liked him and took his sacrifice hard. She's over the moon later when she discovers she actually can still find him sometimes and he's not gone, but rather gradually more people can see him instead. She becomes inseparable with him again, saying she's certain they're soulmates. Karel Schnider: She finds his smart mouth funny when it's directed at anyone but her. As he's skilled, but only operates if there's money involved, she takes him on side missions where there's risk but reward, knowing they'll come out fine. He acts annoyed about making him stick his neck out, but he's always grateful about it in the end anyways. She's impressed when GE2's timeframe comes along and she learns he's hoarding all that money to keep a hospital for those who normally can't afford it functioning and debt free. Shio Schicksal: Being the child of two close friends, she's been helping watch Shi since she was a tiny tot. She finds Shio's snark when her buttons pushed amusing and blames Soma for that one, not that she even thinks it's bad thing anyway. She's always enjoyed ruffling Shio's fluffy hair and has a good time of telling her of her parents back in their glory days while in the first unit, talking about both their times of peace and admirable moments. As of the beginnings of GE3, she worries about Shi's well being and is relieved she's taken cover in the Dusty Miller under an alias, keeping her safe and under the radar. Shion Saito: Her son that she adores very much. While she loves him with all her heart, it takes a long time for her to really accept the fact that he even exists, certain that she'd live her life out childless considering who her partner was. She's given him her last name and on official records, claims she doesn't know who the father is, to keep Fenrir from getting curious and possibly demand experiments be run on him. As she, Ren and the Amamiyas who claim he's their family all are named after flowers, she also named him after one, one that also was similar in spelling to her dear human Aragami friend, Shio. Drink.png Nasty juice.png Cradle uni.png Trivia -The God Eater that saved her and her family was Lindow on a solo mission issued by Johannes. They never met face to face as her family escaped the area once he engaged the Aragami, but she saw what he looked like. She mistakens being saved and treated kindly by him as her falling in love. Seeing just how much Sakuya loved him when he goes MIA, she realizes her own feelings are gratitude and admiration relatively quickly and feels a little silly, considering she's so young anyway. -With the disappearance of Ren, she muses Sakaki was sort of on the right track for the First Love Juice, it does indeed taste bitter, for Lindow to respond "Aha, did my little God Arc devour your heart? I knew he'd be a chip off the old block!". She refused to speak with him for a week. -When everyone finally figures out she's going through morning sickness and is expecting (no one figuring this possible and guessing literally anything else), Lindow playfully laments she's making him a grandpa way too soon for her to quickly retort she thought he considered Ren his trusty partner and not his child. Lindow then makes the remark "Aw c'mon, you know everyone calls their God Arc their baby! Well... I guess that would have a different meaning for you." she once again refused to speak with him for a week. -Everytime Teruomi goes on about how attractive God Arcs are to her much like they're actual people, she can hear her friends snicker and she vows payback everytime. -She enjoys digging around the more casual things in the terminal about the past. She sends Kota to check out the fresh memes she found (that she pronounces me-mes unknowing that it's wrong). -Despite having no greater wish than to see her family safe, she's against the Aegis project right away knowing the way it's come to fruition is wrong- but because that's all she wishes for, she's understanding of those who hope the Aegis project would do what was advertised. -The fun she had teaching Ren common things such as card games and the like is what encourages her to train new God Eaters. She's rated as a surprisingly good teacher, as she takes their survival seriously but still has fun with them and makes them feel more relaxed.